


runaways

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has one last summer to spend with his best friend, who he just happens to be madly in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runaways

The summer was suppose to go by eventfully. It was his last carefree summer where he could truly enjoy his youth. After that, he’d be in university with a series of responsibilities he wasn’t sure he was ready for. Anyone who knew Jongin knew he would do just about anything and everything to please his parents— even if it meant enrolling into a school and major that he held absolutely no interest in. His sisters were all successful and married off so only remained was him. Despite wanting to pursue a career dancing he knew his parents protest would be adamant and they would not budge. They much preferred him going into business, medicine, or law— something long lasting and less inconsistent. They had fought a lot about it already so when his best friend asks him to accompany him to the countryside to visit his uncle he really doesn’t need time to make up his mind.

 

He’s been friends with Taemin forever. He couldn’t really remember a time they hadn’t been friends. Even in highschool they weren’t just known as Jongin or Taemin alone but always Taem and Jongin. They came as a package, so the uncertain future before them unsettled Jongin a lot more than he would like to admit. Would Taemin always remain his friend or would they eventually grow apart because of busy schedules? He had always been told people grow apart after school and he just had to hope that their friendship would last and remain even with the fading years.

 

There is something relaxing about knowing he has the entire summer before he has to worry about any of that as he stands in his shirt — worn from rough play and overuse, soaking in the sun - eyes closed and mouth parted. He can feel the unforgiving sun beat down on the center of his back, sweat trickling around his hairline as he pushes back the pink hair (result of a dare he lost) as he stretches his limbs. When he wasn’t just messing around with Taemin, they sometimes helped the uncle around but most of the time was just free to do whatever they pleased. Jongin was determined to explore every inch of the countryside and lock away all the memories he made here in his mind when he was back in Seoul.

 

He hears him before he sees him. Taemin isn’t as sneaky as he likes to think. Still, they both go tumbling into the grass a laugh escaping Jongin’s lips as he moves quickly trying to free himself from the other’s hold—, the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he moves to wrestle his friend throwing his height and weight in his favor, ignoring the softness of Taemin’s face - the smooth paleness and delicateness of his jaw, dark eyes circled by thick lashes, and full pink lips. Nope— he wasn’t noticing that at all until he realizes the position he has put himself in. The older male’s thigh pressed between his legs as Jongin’s laughter dies out, wind knocked out of his chest when he peers down at the other somewhat startled because Taemin must not notice right away because a firm press against the center of Jongin’s legs makes a indistinguishable but unmistakable sound escape his lips color flooding his tanned face. He stops moving— stops fighting against him, body laxing, wanting to find his reaction from his friend.

 

Jongin forgot to mention he was in  love  with his best friend.

 

It's really inconceivable for Jongin. How his carefully crafted world of naivety could be thrown out the window with a simple look. Jongin had been acutely aware of his feelings for his best friend for quite some time. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know he's in love with Taemin by just the way he looks at him. There is something about being near him and knowing that no matter who else or whatever else was out there - Taemin would be the remaining stagnant force in his life. That he could be miles away from Taemin and still hear his infectious laughter. Or see his twinkling eyes full of mischief. Taemin was stronger than gravity - no matter what happened, how much they bickered or fought over the time Taemin had gotten a girlfriend, Jongin readily returned like a daisy growing in the direction of the fucking sun. He was hopelessly in love.

 

He's sure his facade will fall now. They are not words he can say to Taemin. Not now, not ever he thinks. After being together this long he has grown content and okay with the circumstances as long as Taemin is near him. That's enough for him. There are moments of greediness that slip by. When Jongin holds his friend for too long or gaze lingers a few seconds more than appropriate. God, isn't he too young to be this head over arse already? Even now, he isn't sure if he smells the sweet lingering scent of the flowers around them or just Taemin? 

 

Perhaps it's the simple ' hey ' that undoes it, escaping from Taemin’s lips as his dark eyes glance at Jongin knowingly. Seeing a part of the younger male he desperately tries to hide. Jongin would have cried if Taemin looked at him with disgust. But there is none. Maybe sheepishness and embarrassment? That was probably a normal reaction when your best friend who has always been bro-zoned suddenly pops a hard on against you. Jongin is scared. He is scared what this summer means and if they will never see each other once university starts. It gives him enough courage to take Taemin's face - soft and pale, something he always been jealous of - and bring his close. His nose brushes across the jawline, lips tracing the corner of Taemin's mouth faintly, inhaling all the glorious sight of Taemin there...within his grasp, for now. His mouth closes over his best friend's, pushing his shoulders back until Taemin gets the ground, and Jongin successfully on top of him. Pent up feelings unleashed and tiny stars exploding in Jongin's mind - and nether-regions, not caring at the moment if he's overstepped a boundary. 

 

He just wants to imprint himself in Taemin's memory permanently.

 


End file.
